


Mysteries

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Bus Kids - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Skye, Jemma and Fitz's Halloween doesn't quite go as planned but Skye wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley :)

The night was alive with the sounds of nature all around. The wind was carrying dry leaves in the air, and through the windows that had long been bereft of glass, it whistled somewhat grimly. An owl hooted high in the trees. A long way away from the closest village, the tall mansion stood in the darkness with only the crescent moon casting a pale light over the scene and creating mysterious shadows through the soon-to-be-dead tree's branches.

The door burst open and three dark figures came pouring out, running down the stairs towards the lonely car parked in the narrow path leading deeper into the woods. 

"I don't have the keys," Fitz shrieked as he stopped to pat all his pockets in panic. "I don't have the keys! Jemma, I don't have the keys, where—"

"I have them, come on!" Skye cut him off, grabbing his arm to force him into motion again. 

The three of them ran the rest of the way to the car, stumbling on cobblestones and old tree roots several times. Daisy unlocked the doors as soon as she was in range and they practically dove through them, slamming them shut and locking them for good measure.

For a minute, there was no sound other than their labored breathing until Jemma's phone beeped and the three of them shrieked rather loudly. 

"It's just Coulson saying we'll be taking off at six tomorrow," Simmons said, trying to sound professional but not completely able to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"So what do you think it was?" Skye asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Simmons answered.

"Do you think it was a—"

"No!" Fitz and Simmons answered in synchrony.

"But how do you explain—"

"I don't know," Fitz said, leaning over from the backseat to put his head between the two of them. "It touched me, ghosts aren't supposed to be corporeal."

"And most importantly they don't exist," Simmons added and it would have sounded more convincing if her voice wasn't still shaking. 

"But it wasn't natural, right? I mean the way it moved and then the light and—"

"Just because it's unexplained doesn't mean it's supernatural," they replied in perfect synchrony. Sometimes, Skye thought these two were really psychically linked, whatever they said about it not being possible. 

"Then why did you run away screaming like a girl?"

"I am a girl!"

"I didn't scream like a girl."

"You totally did," Skye said, grinning at the memory now that she felt a little safer in the car.

"And it was a stupid idea anyway," Fitz grumbled.

"Hey! You're the one who said you wanted to do something scary for Halloween!"

"Yeah, like a corn maze or a horror movie marathon, not a bloody haunted house!"

"Oh, Fitz, you were just as excited as she was," Simmons protested. "Thought you could do your own episode of MythBusters."

"Well, that went well," Skye said as she flopped in her seat. After a moment, they all started laughing. Quite the trio of adventurers they made. 

"Alright, call it a night and go back to the bus?" Skye proposed once the laughter died down.

"Yes!"

Daisy put on her safety belt and turned on the ignition.

"Wait, not a word of this to Ward, alright?" 

Fitz and Simmons hummed their assent and Daisy backtracked to turn the car around and started down the narrow path, driving half over the grass on the side. But it wasn't like the house owners were going to say something about it. 

Or would they? Skye wondered, feeling her heartbeat pick up once more as she pressed on the accelerator. 

"Or Coulson," Simmons added.

"Or May!" 

"Agreed!"

* * *

She was a big girl. More than that she was an adult and practically a SHIELD agent and adults stayed in their own bed even when they had slightly scary images in mind. There was some noise on the other side of the wall and Skye moved closer to try and listen to what it was. Fitz had been tossing and turning in his bed for the past half hour but there was something else now. Voices. Whispers. What if it was the ghost? What if it had followed them and was after Fitz now? 

She sat up in bed then, after a second's hesitation, pushed the covers back and grabbed her phone to have a little light. She had to investigate.

The door to his bunk was open. 

"Fitz?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up the whole bus. "Is everything…oh." Simmons was there with him, sitting cross-legged on his bed with Fitz still half way under the covers.

"Am I interrupting?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" they both answered maybe a little too quickly. Hum. So maybe there _was_ something there but now wasn't the time to question them about it.

"I couldn't sleep," Simmons said a little sheepishly and Skye tilted her head to the side before stepping in.

"Make room for me," she said and Simmons grinned as she moved closer to Fitz, forcing him to pull his legs under him."

"Hey, stop pushing me out of my own bed," he mumbled grumpily. "Can't believe I'm saying this but this place is too small to have two girls in my bed."

Skye exchanged a look with Jemma and they both burst into a fit of giggles. If there was more light in the room, Skye was pretty sure she'd see Fitz turn a very dark shade of red. 

"Because if it was bigger, you'd be perfectly comfortable having two girls in your bed, Fitzy?" Skye asked after a moment.

"What? That's not what I— I just meant that you can't and it's not comfortable and—"

"How about we watch movies in the common room?" Jemma asked, taking pity on him. 

"Sounds good to me," he grumbled.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were huddled together under Fitz's tartan blanket with Fitz in the middle. Jemma was right, he was like a human radiator. Which made Skye wonder how exactly Jemma knew that. But she would just add this question to the pile of questions for another day.

They were barely ten minutes into Hocus Pocus --the least scary movie that still qualified as a Halloween movie-- when Coulson walked into the common room. 

"So how was the corn maze?"

"Great!" Skye replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Very American," Fitz added, whatever that meant. 

Coulson smirked. "Who won?"

"I did!" they all answered in unison and Coulson raised his eyebrows.

"We ah... we decided to work as a team." Fitz added.

"Like you taught us," Skye added with what she knew was a too sweet smile.

"Good for you." Coulson yawned. "Well, don't stay up too late, kids, early start tomorrow." 

"Sure thing, AC."

Hocus Pocus was followed by HalloweenTown and The Nightmare Before Christmas (after a heated debate, they'd agreed to the fact that it could be considered both a Halloween and a Christmas movie). The three of them most definitely stayed up too late, which didn't escape May's notice as she walked into the common room at 5:30, fresh as ever, and grinned as she found them nursing their caffeinated beverages like a bunch of zombies. Skye then had to go through the longest workout session with Ward quoting the whole "motivational quotes SHIELD handbook" to her. But in the end, she didn't care all that much. Despite still being mildly terrified by what happened in that house, it was the best Halloween she ever had. It had been just like in the movies she used to watch that made her heart yearn for a family. And for the first time in her life, that was just what she had.


End file.
